


en pointe

by mercuryxv



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foiled Confessions, Pining, based off of a prompt, duck being an anxious disaster as is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryxv/pseuds/mercuryxv
Summary: How do you tell the boy you’ve been pining over through two literal lifetimes that he's the sunlight in your every day? Duck doesn't, but Mytho finds out anyway.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Mytho (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	en pointe

"Come on, Duck, you can do this," the fiery haired dancer told her reflection. Her eyes shone with determination to get things right this time. 

Duck wasn't very good at staying calm and collected around the boy she admired, in fact her friends would go as far as to call her a spazzing fan girl whenever they were in Mytho's presence; her tongue had a mind of its own and refused to cooperate with her while talking to him, which was almost as bad as how uncoordinated she became on her limbs. They had shared classes for years now, but Duck still found herself floundering in front of him from time to time, despite their numerous interactions; she was a mess.

She straightened her stance and gazed at herself in the full body mirror, forcing herself not to dawdle and lifting her chin to appear more confident. She was all freckles and gangly limbs, her unruly hair had been tied back in the normal braid that fell just past her waistline, but despite her awkward disposition and appearance her dancing was very graceful. Her friends had jokingly deemed her 'Princess Tutu', after the fairy tale role she perfected in a staged ballet the previous year; it was the only performance that earned her Mytho's undivided attention. She wished she could be the princess to draw him out of his shell and make him feel, like Tutu did to Prince Siegfried, but Mytho had a heart, there was no evil bird to save him from and she wouldn't turn into a speck of light or vanish if she told him her feelings.

Her feelings... The ones she had held onto for months and mulled over endlessly, scrutinizing the little interactions that took place between them for hidden clues or signs of reciprocation to her affections. If she wished to find out or move on she had to confess.

"Mytho, I know you're happy with Rue, but... No, no, no, that isn’t right! How could he be happy with her when he always looks so stoic, like he's only following what she wants?" Duck sighed, shaking her head to herself, cleared her throat to start again. "Ever since I moved here to Kinkan and met you, I think I was introduced to the true feeling of yearning. It wasn't yearning for myself, yearning for you, but yearning to see you happy and the sheer desire to be the one to make you happy. The first time I saw you I was sitting by the pond near the woods at the outskirts of the school, and you were dancing unawarely, looking so beautiful and yet so lonely. The embodiment of tragedy. Even through that foggy morning, your passion brightened my day and made the sun shine again just for me."

She paused in thought and groaned, throwing her hands up helplessly. It still didn’t sound right, and she could never declare something so cheesy in front of him. And with her luck, Fakir, Mytho’s roommate, would be there to rip her to shreds if she confessed in such a way. Duck wondered if she could really do this, as anxiety grasped her again. But..it was worth a try, wasn’t it? 

“You, well, you’re my first love. And even if you don’t feel the same about me, that’s fine, I just need to get this off my chest because it’s all I can think about. I’m in love with you, but it’s not just because of your dancing or your looks, although all that’s pretty nice too, but because of your kind, selfless heart,” she continued, avoiding looking at her reflection in the mirror because she just knew she’d be blushing. 

Burying her face in her palms, she shook her head, mumbling to herself in dismay, “That’s still too much, I think. Maybe I should just make a simple gesture and ask him if he wants to dance with me?” 

She heard the floorboards creak suddenly, the approaching footsteps alerting her that she wasn’t alone. She didn’t want to turn around in her fear that it would be a scorning Rue or Fakir that had overheard her lovesick rambling, but to her surprise, when she raised her eyes back to the mirror she saw Mytho standing behind her. 

“I didn’t intend to eavesdrop, but I would really like to dance with you again, Duck,” he said with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble has been sitting in my notes app collecting digital dust for years, my friend encouraged me to post it though so here it is in case anyone else has ever been disappointed by the lack of duck/mytho content :P


End file.
